Perfecto
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: FICS SOLO PARA ADULTOS, YAOI MAS T-CEST, NO LE GUSTAN, NO LO LEEAN! Solo una historia de amor prohibido entre hermanos... ¡Paseen y lean! Basada en la pelicula del 2007...


**Perfecto**

**En algún lugar de Sudamérica... **

**Punto de vista de Leonardo**

"En verdad no sé con exactitud, desde cuándo comenzó todo esto. Aun no estoy muy seguro desde cuando mis sentimientos habían cambiado tanto. No lo sé"

"No puedo entender y he tratado de pensar cual fue la causa, el motivo y el porqué de este tremendo cambio aquí, en mi corazón..."

"Yo siempre he sido un joven muy abocado en el cuidado de mis hermanos. Desde pequeño, el maestro Splinter me ha inculcado el deber y la responsabilidad. Yo soy el hermano mayor, el que debe dar el ejemplo a los hermanos pequeños. El que debe estar disponible las 24 horas del día para cuando mis hermanitos necesiten de cuidados o cuando necesiten de que alguien los escuche o los consuele"

"Ese lado protector que emerge sin dudar ante el peligro o ese amor de hermano mayor que florece cuando uno de ellos se siente triste o desconsolado..."

"Ese amor fraternal que siento por mis tres adorados hermanitos... Ahora que lo medito bien, me di cuenta que ese 'amor' que siento, ya no es de familia..."

"¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Cuándo fue que ese amor dejo de ser fraternal? ¿Cómo es que ocurrió? ¿Cómo pude dejar de sentir amor fraternal por uno de ellos?"...

"Ya han pasado más de 2 años que llegue aquí, a Sudamérica. He pasado más de 24 meses, meditando, buscando el porqué de este nuevo sentimiento que ha nacido en mí. Tantos meses haciéndome las mismas preguntas, una y otra vez, sin llegar a las tan buscadas respuestas..."

"¿Cómo es posible que deje de sentir ese amor fraternal? ¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado enamorado de uno de mis hermanos?... ¿Cómo pude terminar enamorándome de Rafael?"...

"Rafael, mi hermano menor: el más fuerte, el más impulsivo, el más salvaje, el guerrero más feroz. El que siempre era el primero en lanzarse a los enemigos, el que no dudaba ni un segundo en arriesgar su propia vida, con tal de defender a sus hermanos. El que fue el primero en correr y hacerles frente a nuestros adversarios, cuando yo me encontraba caído... El que siempre estaba detrás de mí... Rafael, mi amado hermano..."

"¿Cómo es que me llegue a enamorarme de ti?"

"Desde que tengo uso de razón, tú eras mi hermano más cercano. Desde niños, tu siempre estabas a mi lado, jugabas conmigo cuando me encontraba solo o me hacías compañía cuando nuestro padre se le ocurría aumentar mis jornadas de entrenamiento, solo para convertirme en su mejor discípulo, su sucesor"

"Tu Rafael, siempre estabas conmigo, cuando me enfermaba o cuando jugábamos a 'Sigue al líder'. Mi compañero de juegos, mi mejor amigo... Tú eras mi mejor amigo"

"Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Podía contar contigo en lo que fuera, eras mi mejor cómplice, reíamos y llorábamos juntos. Teníamos tanto en común"

"Ahora que soy casi un adulto, añoro esa época de nuestra infancia. Éramos el mejor equipo, en los juegos, en el entrenamiento y en nuestra vida. Siempre juntos los dos"

"Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y quedarme solo en nuestra niñez, cuando todo era perfecto entre los dos, en donde no había reproches ni peleas, cuando solo éramos unos niños inocentes"...

"Aún recuerdo el día, en el cual, nuestro padre, me nombro el líder de este equipo. En mi memoria ha quedado grabado tu rostro de sorpresa cuando adquirí el papel del líder del clan. Ese día también lo recuerdo con mucha tristeza. A los 14 años, deje de ser tu compañero de juegos, para pasar a ser tu rival..."

"Lo recuerdo con mucho dolor, tu pensabas que esa elección no era justa y comenzaste a alejarte de mí. Ya no permanecías a mi lado como antes, ya no jugabas conmigo, me dejabas de lado, me dejabas solo..."

"Cuantas veces me he encerrado en mi habitación, para solo llorar en silencio. Donde nadie podía verme deshacerme en pedazos y quebrar mi caparazón, solo para dejar salir el verdadero Leonardo de mi interior y dejar al frio líder de lado, para poder exteriorizar mi dolor. Cada cruel y dura palabra que tú me dirigías en nuestras diarias discusiones, hacían huella en mí. Me marcaban a fuego en mi piel y en mi corazón..."

"Siempre trate de no darles importancia, pero de en verdad me dolían bastante, porque provenían solo de ti. Siempre discutíamos, no había casi paz entre nosotros. Llegue a pensar que ya no me querías. Tus hermosos ojos ambarinos, ya no me miraban con afecto, sino con recelo y rencor. Ese amor fraternal ya no casi existía entre los dos, estábamos perdiendo nuestra relación, dejando nacer la ira y la rivalidad..."

"Al pensar que ya nuestra relación de hermanos estaba perdida, me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. Pero ese amor, ya no era fraternal, sino de pareja..."

"Me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, el día que el sensei me envió aquí. Pasar tanto tiempo sin verte, me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que te necesitaba. Te he extrañado muchísimo, me di cuenta que tu existencia, se hacía indispensable para mi vida..."

"Yo no quería en verdad venir aquí, solo lo hice por el bien del clan, por el futuro de nuestra familia. Nuestro padre me envió a este viaje, solo para que pudiera perfeccionarme. Aún recuerdo sus palabras":

'_Sé que no quieres irte y dejar a tus hermanos, pero debes entender que tú eres el único capaz de soportar este entrenamiento... Tú eres el único, por el momento, de pasar al siguiente nivel y si deseas seguir mis pasos, como el futuro líder del clan Hamato, debes hacer este viaje. .._

'_Tu eres el único capacitado para llevar a adelante las riendas de esta familia en el día de mañana...Yo ya soy un hombre muy viejo, Leonardo, yo no seré eterno... Algún día partiré de este mundo, hijo mío, y antes de que ese día llegue, tú serás mi sucesor...Por eso quiero que hagas este viaje... Mi objetivo es que te vuelvas más fuerte, más sabio...Quiero que seas perfecto, Leonardo...'_

'_Tu entrenamiento lo harás en la selva de América del sur... Lejos de lo civilizado, lejos de la tecnología... Debes conectarte con la naturaleza y contigo mismo y cuando lo hayas logrado...volverás aquí... No importa si te tardas días, meses o incluso años... Cuando lo sientas aquí en tu corazón, que eres lo suficientemente apto para llevar esta carga en tu espalda... Regresaras...'_

"Perfecto, esa palabra tan simple pero que representa tantas cosas importantes... Perfecto es algo que yo jamás seré, nunca lo seré. Por más que pase más de 100 años en este solitario lugar, que trate de encontrar a ese 'Ser perfecto' en mí, se es algo que nunca conseguiré, jamás..."

"Si nuestro padre supiera lo que en verdad siento por ti, sé que lo defraudaría mucho. Sé que jamás me volvería a mirar con los mismos ojos, no me estimaría tanto, sería una deshonra para el clan y para el"

"Ese es un riesgo que aun temo enfrentar. Por eso y a pesar de que no he logrado nada, tomare la decisión más acertada..."

"Ahora en esta calurosa jungla, la lluvia comienza a caer con toda su furia y se mescla con mis lágrimas. Ah caído en el momento justo, porque me ayuda a reflexionar sobre mi dolor y a tomar la decisión correcta. Debo regresar a casa, debo tomar el consejo que mi querida amiga April, me dijo hace unas semanas atrás... Debo volver, extraño demasiado a mi familia... pasar tanto tiempo lejos de los míos, me mortifica. Ya no puedo soportarlo más, tengo que volver a ver a mis hermanos... Tengo que volver a ver a Rafael..."

"A pesar de que aún no he conseguido lograr mi objetivo o mejor dicho, el de mi padre, debo volver... A pesar de que aún no he podido 'Quitar' este amor impuro que siento por mi hermano Rafael, debo volver. Aun con este sentimiento de fracaso en mi corazón, debo volver...Tengo que afrontar mi realidad... aunque me duela... "

**Fin del punto de vista **

**Días después, en la Ciudad de New York... **

**Punto de vista de Rafael**

"Golpeo con fuerza mi saco de arena, lo golpeo una y otra vez. Veo como las fuerzas de mis puños, logra hacer bailar el saco. Lo hace dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y una vez más, lo golpeo tan fuerte, que provoco que la misma cadena que lo sujetara, se partiera en dos y los más de 20 kilos de arena, cayeran al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo"

"Veo como la arena se escurre del mismo. Respiro agitado, los golpes que he dado, aun no me parecen suficientes, debo golpear otra cosa, toda la ira que siento, aún no ha sido vaciada por completo de mi alma..."

"Veo a mi próximo objetivo: el muñeco de madera. Me acerco y comienzo el ataque con mis piernas y brazos. Patadas, barridas y golpes de puño, es lo que doy. El muñeco también baila, hasta que con un último grito, lo pateo tan fuerte que provoca que la madera quebrada, vuele en pedazos de astillas, por todo el dojo..."

"Respiro agitado y miro el reloj de la pared: Ya son las 02 de la madrugada, he estado entrenando por más de 4 horas y aun así, no he podido apaciguar mi ira... ¿O es mi dolor?... No lo sé... ¿Desde cuándo me he sentido así, tan miserable? Ahora mi vista se enfoca en el calendario, hoy es 27 de julio..."

"27 de julio... Ya han pasado 2 años y 40 días... ¿Dos años y cuarenta días? Como ha pasado el tiempo... Ya son dos años sin saber nada de Leonardo... Dos años sin ver a diario al intrépido..."

"Al pensar en él, siento como los latidos de mi corazón, se vuelven más rápidos. Siento como un calor me invade de repente y siento como mis músculos se tensan con solo recordarlo. Un sentimiento de odio en mi interior, comienza a salir hacia afuera de mi cuerpo y con un fuerte golpe de puño, golpeo la pared, tan fuerte, que provoco que mis nudillos se llenen de sangre..."

"Al solo pensar en ese hermano traidor y miserable, que se ha ido de casa, solo para irse de 'Vacaciones' provoca que mi ira se incremente hasta ahogarme..."

"¡Como lo odio!... Como odio a 'Don perfecto'... ¡Como odio a ese lambiscón de cuarta! ¡Como odio al líder sin miedo, a ese ser tan despreciable, que se cree superior a todos!... ¡Que se cree superior a mí!... ¿Quién se cree que es?..."

"¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cómo pudo irse a ese viaje así, como si nada? ¿Cómo pudo decirle que si a nuestro padre?... ¿Es que no tiene decisión propia?... ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?..."

"Ya sé porque lo hizo, ahora que lo pienso bien, lo hizo para hacernos saber a nuestros hermanos menores y a mí, que es superior a nosotros. Quiere hacernos creer, que lo necesitamos más de la cuenta, para hacernos sentir como basura, que sin él no somos nada, que somos unos inútiles y que necesitamos al 'líder perfecto' delante de nosotros..."

"Si lo tuviera ahora delante mio, le bajaría los dientes de una trompada y le borraría esa sínica sonrisa que tiene, por hacerme sentir así, tan miserable..."

"Ahora acabo de darme cuenta, que es el. El me provoca esta ira. Aun estando tan lejos y al no saber nada de él, desde hace más de un año, ha provocado que mi furia sea inapagable. Leonardo me hace sentir así, desde hace 6 años que siento este odio, aquí en mi alma..."

"Antes de que fuese nombrado líder, él y yo, éramos inseparables. Éramos los hermanos mayores más unidos de esta familia. Siempre estábamos juntos, jugábamos, entrenábamos, nos desafiábamos, nos divertíamos tanto. Cuidábamos a nuestros hermanos pequeños, juntos, siempre juntos..."

"Cuando Donnie o Mikey se enfermaban, nosotros dos, nos turnábamos para cuidarlos por las noches. Cuando nuestro padre nos dejaba solos para ir por provisiones, él y yo, nos hacíamos cargo de la casa y los quehaceres, mientras que Donnie y Mikey, jugaban sin preocupaciones..."

"Estábamos siempre juntos, hablábamos sin parar por las noches, nos contábamos todo, lo bueno y lo malo. Él fue el primero en conocer mi miedo por los insectos y mantenerlo en secreto. Yo fui el primero en descubrir su miedo por las alturas, el primero en abrazarlo cuando esa vez, casi muere, cuando trato de salvarme a mí de una muerte segura..."

"Fuimos los dos, los que esa vez, ambos contemplamos el mundo exterior por primera vez, solos, sin el consentimiento de nuestro padre. Nos mirábamos muy maravillados por lo que veíamos. Por fin habíamos visto en persona, lo que la televisión, nos mostraba a través de su pantalla. Jamás me voy a olvidar esa radiante sonrisa que tenías. Me sentía muy feliz, por ser el causante de que tú, tuvieras esa alegría. Éramos tan felices..."

"Pero ese día, ese maldito día que dejaste de ser mi hermano mayor, para pasar a hacer mi líder... Fue el día de que nuestra estrecha relación, se iba por el drenaje, como la turbia agua que nos rodeaba..."

"Ese día dejaste de ser mi hermano más querido. Dejaste de ser mi compañero de juegos y me dejabas solo. Tu solo te perfeccionabas para ser el líder perfecto. Dejaste de estar a mi lado, solo para permanecer más cerca de nuestro sensei. Dejaste de lado tus propias ambiciones, solo para seguir las suyas. Poco a poco, ese cariño de hermano que sentía por ti, iba muriendo, hasta que la ira y el odio, nacían en su lugar..."

"Ese día comprendí, que el Leonardo que yo conocía, ya no estaba ahí. Ahora yo no veía a mi compañero de juegos, a mi mejor amigo, solo veía al ser que era mi líder, el que me daba órdenes, el que siempre creía tener la razón en todo, el ser que se creía ser superior a mí. Te habías convertido en mi rival..."

"Ahora al ya no ver tu odioso rostro por aquí, siento que mi odio se incrementa más y más. No solo me bastaba con tu presencia para aumentar mi ira, me doy cuenta que tu ausencia la empeora... hace más de un año, que dejaste de mandar cartas... Ya no sabemos nada de ti... Acaso... ¿Te habrás dado cuenta de que no te necesitamos?... ¿Habrás tomado en serio mis palabras? ¿Esas palabras que dije, ese día en el que partiste? "

'_¡Ojala que nunca regreses!... ¡Que se te aprovechen tus Malditas vacaciones!'_

"Eso fue lo último que te dije... Esas fueron las últimas palabras que oíste de mi boca, antes de partir en ese avión... Quizás si entendiste la seriedad de mis palabras y es por eso, que ya no quieras regresar..."

"Con solo pensar que quizás ya no vuelva a verte, me llena de... ¿Alegría?... ¿O tristeza?... Cierro mis ojos y lo medito... ¿Es en verdad odio lo que siento por ti?... ¿Qué es lo que más me molesta de todo esto? ¿Tu ausencia o tu presencia?... No lo sé... ¡Por dios, no lo sé!... ¡Quizás si volviera a verte, podría en verdad, saber lo que siento en realidad!... ¡Eso es!... ¡Por eso es que no puedo calmar mi ira!... ¡Es tu ausencia lo que en verdad me molesta!...¡No ver tu sínica mirada todos los días, es lo que más me irrita!... "

"Ahora lo entiendo todo... no es odio lo que siento por ti... lo que en verdad siento es..."

¡Hijo mio!

**Fin del punto de vista **

La suave voz del maestro Splinter, saca de sus pensamientos a Rafael. El ninja de rojo, se encamina hacia el cuarto de su padre.

_¿Con quién estará hablando el sensei? _piensa mientras pasa por el salón. Observa a sus hermanos menores dormir plácidamente sobre los sillones. De repente siente como los latidos de su corazón, se aceleran... _¡No puede ser!... _camina más rápido. Tiene de repente una corazonada... _¡Debe ser el!..._

Y lo que ve, lo deja pasmado. Observa como su padre, abraza de manera afectuosa a Leonardo. Al ver a su hermano, después de tanto tiempo, provoca que su cuerpo tiemble...

Leo...- murmura Rafael- Volviste...- sus latidos se vuelven irregulares

¡Te extrañe mucho, Leonardo!

¡Y yo a ti padre!- dice muy suave el ninja de azul, al soltarse del abrazo de su padre

¡Rafael!- Splinter al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo menor, lo nombra, provocando que Leonardo se voltee a verlo. Los ojos almendrados del mayor se cruzan con los ojos ambarinos- ¡Tu hermano ha regresado!

Rafa...- Leonardo trata de controlar sus emociones. Tiene en frente al hermano que tanto ama, se resiste a la tentación de tomarlo entre sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza... _¡Rafael! _... piensa el líder... _¡No sabes cuánto te eche de menos!... _Leonardo le da una tímida sonrisa al menor...- ¡Hola!

¡Hola!- Rafael baja la mirada por unos segundos, pero vuelve a levantarla- Ehh... ¡Bienvenido!...- exclama casi sin emoción, haciendo que el corazón de Leonardo sea lastimado una vez más...

Ah...- Leonardo se contiene las ganas de llorar. La bienvenida fue peor de lo que pensaba- Gra... gracias...- responde. El maestro puede percibir una gran tristeza en los ojos de su hijo mayor y una mescla de emociones, en las de su hijo menor. Su instinto paternal no le miente, algo muy fuerte ocurre entre ellos dos

¡Ahhhh!- Rafael finge un bostezo y se retira- Bueno... me voy a dormir...- da una última mirada a su hermano, antes de retirarse

Si...- Leo asiente- Que descanses...- en cuanto Rafael abandona la habitación, una batalla de sentimientos se genera dentro del alma del mayor. Trata de evitar que sus ojos se inunden con lágrimas...

Por otro lado, Rafael apoya su mano sobre su pecho. Cierra fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Al volver a ver a su hermano sorpresivamente, después de tanto tiempo, lo ha dejado confundido...

"_Por fin ha regresado"..._ se azota la cara y se detiene frente de sus hermanos menores, que aun duermen _"Después de volver a verlo, después de haberlo odiado y maldecido por tanto tiempo... Ahora al verlo, puedo deducir que es lo que en verdad siento por él. Yo puedo decir que... en realidad yo lo..."_

Pero no sigue con sus pensamientos, al sentir la presencia de Leonardo detrás de él. Rafael no da ni un paso más, ni siquiera se voltea para verlo de frente.

Leonardo solo lo mira fijamente. El joven líder, aprieta ligeramente sus labios. Tras sufrir de soledad por tantos meses y al ver a los miembros de su amada familia de nuevo, Leonardo batalla en contra de sus deseos. Desea estrechar a su impetuoso hermano menor contra su cuerpo y poder transmitirle, lo mucho que lo ha extrañado...

Rafa...- Rafael lo escucha decir su nombre. Puede notar un ligero temblor en la voz de Leonardo al pronunciar su nombre- Rafael...

¡Despierten, chicos!- de un manotazo, Rafael le quita el libro que Donatelo tenía sobre su rostro, despertándolo bruscamente. Esta acción, sorprende y entristece a Leonardo. Rafael solo busca ignorarlo por completo...

¿Qué, que pasa?- pregunta asustado el genio

El intrépido regreso...- dice mientras se aleja rápidamente- Salúdalo antes de que se vaya de nuevo...- murmura con dolor

Rafael...

¡Leooo!- Donatelo al verlo, lo abraza con fuerza. El mayor corresponde al cálido recibimiento de igual manera- ¡Volviste!- dice con alegría

¡Hola, Donnie!- recarga su rostro sobre el hombro - ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!

¡Leooooooooooooo!- Miguel Ángel al despertar, corre a abrazar a su hermano mayor

¡Hermanito!- Mikey se aferra a la cintura de su hermano

¿Leo en verdad eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando?- Leonardo acaricia con ternura la cabeza del menor

No, Mikey, soy yo, no estas soñando...- Mientras es recibido con tanto afecto por sus hermanos menores- He vuelto...- su triste mirada se fija en la figura que se va alejando- Por fin he regresado a casa...

¿Nos extrañaste, hermano?- pregunta Miguel Ángel con una sonrisa- ¡Porque yo si te extrañe y mucho!

Claro que si hermanito... los extrañe, demasiado...- finaliza

¡Maldita sea!- Rafael azota la puerta de su cuarto y se tira sobre su hamaca- ¡No puede ser!- aprieta sus puños- ¡No puedo estar sintiendo esto!- apoya su cara sobre la almohada- ¡No!... ¡No puedo estar enamorado de Leonardo!- Rafael afronta su dura realidad- ¡No puedo!

Leonardo, una hora después de su regreso, se instala en su habitación. Sus amados hermanitos, lo habían preservado, tal cual la había dejado antes de su partida. Se echa sobre su cama y una vez más, deja salir su dolor y comienza a llorar sin restricciones

Esto...-gime entre lágrimas- Fue peor de lo que pensaba...- llora con más fuerza- No puedo controlar lo que siento, te amo demasiado... Rafael...

Al día siguiente de su regreso, Splinter dictamino que Leonardo vuelva a su cargo como el líder del equipo. Le ha pedido que vuelva a poner en forma a sus hermanos, el cuarteto debía renacer.

No tardo, para que las cosas entre los hermanos, regresaran a la normalidad. Ya que ambos una vez pusieran en claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro, en su interior, la relación regreso a su inestable costumbre.

Por un lado, Leonardo trataba de mantener sus sentimientos a raya, no debía dejar escapar ninguna clase de comportamiento extraño o dicho, que delate su amor por Rafael.

Rafael trataba de ocultar su amor por su hermano mayor, detrás de un agresivo trato hacia él. Una vez más, el maltrato, los comentarios sarcásticos y la agresión formaban parte de su habitual forma de comportarse con Leonardo. Rafael no quería que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a la luz. Debía mantenerlo en secreto, aunque sea doloroso...

Después de dos años, la primera patrulla de los hermanos, no tuvo el resultado esperado para el equipo. En un sorpresivo ataque del clan del pie, las tortugas fueron emboscadas y atacadas por un gran número de ninjas. Los rufianes eran demasiados, querían acabar con las tortugas sí o sí.

Dado a la numerosa desventaja, el valiente líder, ordeno la más acertada retirada.

Esta demás decir, que Rafael, haciendo gala de su habitual rebeldía, desobedeció a Leonardo. El ninja rojo decidió quedarse a pelear con los enemigos, no quería huir como un cobarde.

Leonardo una vez más, trato de manera inútil, hacer entrar en razón a su testarudo hermano. Mientras peleaban, discutían y en solo cuestión de segundos, Miguel Ángel, caía al piso, inconsciente, ante los gritos de Donatelo

¡MIKEYYYYYYYYYYY!- unos 10 ninjas rodeaban al ninja anaranjado, preparándose para asestarle, el tiro de gracia

¡NOOOOO!- Leonardo y Rafael, sin pensarlo, se arrojaron sobre los ninjas, para defender a su hermano caído. Donatelo abrazaba a Miguel Ángel, tratando de volverlo en si

¡No, con mi hermano, no!- Grito con furia Leonardo, mientras derrotaba a sus enemigos. Cortes, gritos y sangre, es lo que se veía y escuchaba. Rápidamente los hermanos mayores, liberaron la zona de los ninjas, mientras que Donatelo, tomaba entre sus brazos a su hermanito

¡Está muy mal herido!- exclama el genio muy asustado- ¡Debemos regresar a casa, ahora!- Leonardo asiente y se gira a ver a su hermano. Los ojos del mayor destellaban furia, Rafael miraba el piso desconcertado, por causa de su desobediencia, su hermano más pequeño resulto herido de gravedad

¡Regresemos ahora!- Ordena Leonardo con frialdad. Rafael sin decir nada, lo sigue. Una hora después de regresar a la guarida, Donatelo termina de curar las heridas del menor, mientras los demás, esperaban afuera.

Splinter podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, sin esperar más, llama a Leonardo y le pide unas cuantas explicaciones, en privado. Rafael solo giraba sus sais, mientras esperaba. Media hora después, Leonardo salía junto con su padre, por el duro semblante que demostraba el ninja azul, se pudo saber que ha sido duramente amonestado por su sensei. Rafael miraba fijamente a Leonardo, el mayor no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El joven líder, apretaba sus puños y torcía la boca. Rafael ya podía imaginar lo que se pasaría después. Conocía a la perfección a su hermano mayor, no tardaría mucho para que Leonardo, le terminara por reprochar sus acciones

Minutos después, Donatelo salía del laboratorio a dar las nuevas...

¿Cómo se encuentra?- pide el padre muy preocupado

Está bien, Mikey recibió un fuerte golpe en la frente, pero no es de gravedad...- todos suspiran aliviados- ya recupero la conciencia...- Sonríe Donatelo- Ahora está durmiendo, solo necesita reposo y en solo unos días, estará como nuevo- Termina el genio

¡Uffff, menos mal!- el sensei sonríe tranquilo- Que bueno que mi niño está bien...

Por suerte, Mikey estará bien...- dice Leonardo manteniéndose calmo- sus heridas no pasaron a mayores...- mira a Rafael con enojo

Ya todo termino mis hijos- ordena el padre- Ha sido un día muy pesado, ya es hora de ir a descansar

¡Si, padre!- responden los tres. El sensei se retira a su habitación. Rafael al verlo retirarse, hace lo mismo y se dirige a su habitación. No tarda para que Leonardo lo siga a paso acelerado. Imaginándose lo que sucederá, Donatelo va tras los pasos del mayor

Antes de que Rafael entrara a su habitación, Leonardo lo toma del brazo y lo hace girar sobre sí mismo, para poder verlo de frente

¿Oye que te pasa?- lo encara Rafael

¿Todavía me preguntas lo que me pasa?- exclama muy molesto- ¡Miguel Ángel ha salido herido por tu culpa! ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?

¡Lo que paso no fue por mi culpa!- lo enfrenta- ¡Si Mikey resulto herido, no fue por mi culpa, sino fue por culpa de tus estúpidas decisiones!

¿Estúpidas decisiones? ¡Poner a salvo a mis hermanos! ¿¡Les llamas estúpidas decisiones!?- ambos elevan la voz- ¡Ordenar una lógica retirada, no es una decisión estúpida, Rafael!- le apunta el pecho con el dedo- ¡Nos superaban en número, si hubiésemos resistido solo un poco más, uno de nosotros o todos, hubiésemos sido derrotados! ¡Miguel casi muere por tu culpa! ¡No puede ser que nuestros hermanos menores, siempre sean los que paguen por tus errores!- esto último hace enfurecer más a Rafael

¡¿Mis errores?!- Rafael toma la cinta de Leonardo, lo jala y lo acerca más a su rostro. Al tener tan cerca el rostro de Rafael, hace que el líder, tiemble, pero no de miedo...- ¡Querer quedarme a pelear con honor, no es un error!- Leonardo mira fijamente los ojos semi-dorados- ¡Prefiero mil veces a morir en batalla, antes de huir como un completo cobarde!

¡Retirarse no es de cobardes!- de un manotazo, Leonardo se zafa del agarre de su hermano más fuerte- ¡Yo no pienso perder a uno de nosotros, por culpa de tu rebeldía! ¡Ya no pienso tolerar que sigas desobedeciendo mis órdenes, Rafael! ¡No puede ser que si siquiera puedas seguir una simple orden!- le grita a todo pulmón, ese reproche. Rafael al ver el enfado del mayor, no hace más que sentirse herido

¿Y acaso piensas que después de desaparecerte por dos años, crees que pueda volver a obedecerte así como si nada?- Se acerca más a Leonardo- ¿Pues quién te crees que eres?

¡Tú líder!- aprieta los dientes el mayor, se sostienen las miradas- ¡Y mientras yo esté a cargo de este equipo, me obedecerás!

¡Eso en tus sueños, Leonardo! ¡Si no te obedecía antes, mucho menos ahora! - un tenso silencio se crea de repente entre los dos. Ambos hermanos se contemplan y se desafían con la mirada. Donatelo ha observado la discusión sin interrumpir- Si crees que voy a seguir tus órdenes como tu fiel subordinado, estas muy equivocado...- dice entre dientes

Chicos...- Donatelo se interpone- Por favor, ya basta...

Tú no eres mi subordinado...- replica Leo con la voz agitada- Tu eres mi...

¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- Splinter alarmado por los gritos, sale de su habitación- ¿A qué se debe esta discusión?

Nada... padre...- Leonardo se apresura a responder- Solo tuvimos un intercambio de opinión...- el joven mira suplicante a Rafael- Nada que no pueda solucionarse... ¿No, Rafael?- Rafael se queda en silencio por unos minutos

Eso no es cierto, padre...- el ninja de rojo finalmente responde, haciendo vista gorda a tal silenciosa petición, sorprendiendo a Leonardo

Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema, Rafael?- el padre pide una explicación

¡Estoy harto de él, sensei! ¡Estoy harto de seguir sus órdenes!- lo señala- ¡Yo no soy su soldado ni mucho menos, Ya no quiero saber nada de él, nada!- Splinter al oírlo, enarca las cejas y sin inmutarse, responde

Leonardo es y será tu líder, fue mi decisión desde hace 6 años, hijo mio... - Leonardo observa con dolor a su hermano más joven- Mientras seas miembro de este clan, obedecerás a tu hermano, sea de tu agrado o no...- finaliza con seriedad el sensei. Rafael apretando sus puños, toma una drástica decisión...

Entonces... en ese caso...- Rafael se encamina hacia la salida- Yo ya no seré parte de este clan... - tal respuesta, sorprende a todos

¡Rafa!- Donatelo es el primero en salir de su impresión- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

¡Lo que oíste! ¡Dejo este equipo, ya no quiero pertenecer a el!

Rafael... hijo...- El maestro lo mira con aflicción- ¿No puedes hablar en serio?

Rafael...- Leonardo siente que su corazón va a salirse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento- Por favor...

¡No!- Rafael les da la espalda, mientras cierra sus ojos- Ya no más... ya no seré parte de esto, ya no más...- y se retira dejando a todos perplejos. Todos se quedan sin habla, tratan de asimilar lo dicho por Rafael. Leonardo es el más afectado por tan sorpresiva decisión

Esto... no... Puede... estar... pasando...- balbucea Leonardo y siente la mano de su padre en su hombro

Hijo mio...- Leonardo se gira hacia su sensei- No dejes que esto termine así...- lo mira con tristeza- No sé qué es lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos... pero no puedes permitir que tu hermano nos deje...- el mayor asiente- Ve por el...

Si...- responde y simplemente sigue a su hermano menor. Rafael por su parte, se viste con su traje de vengador nocturno, se sube a su motocicleta y emprende la retirada a toda velocidad. Leonardo lo ve partir, pero no llega a alcanzarlo...

¡RAFAEL, ESPERA!- el menor se aleja

¡Leo!- Donatelo se acerca rápidamente a su hermano- ¡Ten!- le entrega un aparato de rastreo, el joven lo toma- Puedes ubicarlo con esto... Rafael tiene un dispositivo de rastreo en su vehículo

Gracias Donnie...- Leonardo aun no sale de su asombro, hasta que siente que Donatelo lo toma de los hombros

Leo, no te preocupes...- le habla con una sonrisa- Sé que esas palabras que dijo Rafael no son ciertas- Leo lo mira fijamente- Recuerda que él, no es alguien que habla en serio cuando está enojado, siempre oculta sus verdaderas emociones, Leo...- El ninja azul asiente- El jamás nos dejaría...- le guiña el ojo, haciendo sonreír al mayor

Tienes razón, Donnie, iré por el...-Leo se retira- ¡Gracias, hermano!- Leonardo sin perder más tiempo, va tras los pasos de Rafael...

El cielo en la ciudad de New York, comienza a nublarse y rápidamente, se transforman en nubes de color negro y gris. El cielo comienza a relampaguear, como ocurre con el corazón de Rafael. El ninja rojo detiene su marcha y se baja de su vehículo.

Con cuidado comienza a subir por las escaleras de incendio y sube a la azotea de su lugar favorito. El joven camina por los techos y se detiene para contemplar el oscuro firmamento.

Rafael cierra sus ojos, se quita el casco y lo tira con violencia al piso. El vidrio del casco, vuela en pedazos

¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- se toma de la cabeza, mientras empieza a divagar- ¡No puedo sentir esto por el!... ¡No quiero sentir esto!... yo...- abre sus ojos- No quiero amarlo, no puedo... tengo que alejarme de el...

Rafael...- de repente Leonardo llega al lugar. Rafael al escucharlo, solo atina a no voltearse, solo mantiene su posición- Que bueno que te encontré...- el líder se acerca lentamente, mientras suspira aliviado- Que bueno es saber que te encuentras bien hermanito...

¡No me llames hermanito!- le grita Rafael, haciendo detener a Leonardo

Rafa, por favor... escúchame...tenemos que hablar

¡No quiero hablar contigo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- Leonardo lo mira con tristeza- ¡Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir!- termina sin verlo de frente

Pero yo no...- esto sorprende a Rafael- Si es que estás enojado conmigo por lo que te dije, créeme que lo siento...- el menor abre sus ojos muy sorprendido- No quería en verdad decirte que había sido tu culpa...- el mayor continua- Es que me asuste, por poco perdimos a Mikey hoy y eso me hizo enfadar mucho... termine por desquitarme contigo... - Rafael podía sentir un verdadero sentimiento de culpa en su voz- Por favor Rafael, perdóname... – suplica Leonardo

¡Jajajajajajajaaja!- de repente Rafael estalla en carcajadas, provocando que Leonardo lo observe desconcertado- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!- Rafael se voltea- Ahora resulta que el líder sin miedo, se disculpa por sus errores...- dice con sarcasmo- Para hacerme sentir culpable... ¿No es así?

¡No, eso no es cierto!- replica Leonardo- ¡No quise decir eso!

¿Y acaso crees que con disculpándote podrías hacerme cambiar de opinión? ¡¿Pues quien te crees que eres?!- se acerca

¡Rafael, por favor, ya basta!- trata de calmarlo- Yo lo único que quiero es que regreses a casa...- lo mira con pena- No digas que dejaras el clan, por favor, recapacita...- le pide con dolor- No podría soportar que por mi culpa, nos dejes...- Rafael al verlo así, solo hace enfurecerlo aún mas

¡Escúchame, "señor culpabilidad"!- lo mira de frente- ¡Si te piensas que con pedirme una tonta disculpa, yo voy a terminar por obedecerte, estas completamente equivocado!- lo empuja y este cae. Leonardo respira agitado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima- ¡No pienso seguir tus malditas ordenes, intrépido, no lo hice antes y no lo hare ahora!- Rafael también comienza agitarse- ¡Entiende muy bien, "Don perfecto"!- Leonardo se levanta, mientras Rafael lo sigue despotricando- ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y tu estúpido sentido de perfección! ¡Por mi te puedes volver a tu jungla y no regresar nunca, porque no te necesito!- termina y se da vuelta para retirarse. Leonardo, ya no soportándolo más, grita a todo pulmón

¡RAFA, POR FAVOR!- lo toma del brazo, pero Rafael reacciona mal y saca sus sais, asestándole un golpe, que Leonardo logra esquivar

¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- se pone en guardia, al ver sentido la mano de su hermano en su brazo, le ha provocado sentir un ligero escalofrió- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca!

¡Rafael!- Leonardo levanta las manos, para mantener distancia- Dime hermano...- la voz del ninja azul se vuelve apagada- ¿Por qué me odias?- esa pregunta tan dolorosa, logra desconcertar a Rafael- Dímelo... por favor... ¿Por qué?

¿Quieres saber porque te odio?- Rafael hace girar sus sais, mientras el cielo comienza a gotear- Te lo diré...- Leonardo espera oír la respuesta- ¡Te odio porque estoy harto de que siempre me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ahhhhh!- Rafael salta para golpear a su hermano. Leonardo esquiva el ataque del menor.

¡Estoy harto de que siempre quieras tener la razón en todo!- El ninja rojo da golpes con sus sais. El líder, bloquea los ataques con ambas manos- ¡Estoy harto de que creas que eres superior a todos!- Leonardo retrocede ante los fuertes golpes de su hermano- ¡Estoy harto de que pienses que sin ti, todos somos unos inútiles, ahhhh!- Rafael da una patada que da de lleno, en el abdomen de Leonardo, arrojándolo lejos de él- ¡Y que necesitemos de ti siempre!

Leonardo choca contra la pared y cae de rodillas. La lluvia comienza a caer con furia sobre ambos hermanos. El hermano más fuerte se acerca, con la respiración agitada.

Leonardo levanta la mirada con angustia, mientras que Rafael se vuelve a poner en guardia...

¡Estoy harto de que creas de que eres perfecto!- eso último, logra herir aún más a Leonardo- Cuando en verdad no lo eres...- Rafael aprieta los dientes...- ¡Por eso te odio, Leonardo!

Perfecto...- repite Leonardo mientras se pone de pie una vez más- ¿Quién dijo que soy perfecto?- Rafael se detiene al oírlo- Yo no soy perfecto... y nunca lo seré...- el ninja rojo gira sus arnas- ¿Por qué crees que me fui a ese viaje de entrenamiento? ¿¡Por qué crees que me sometí a la más horrible soledad por tanto tiempo!?- los ojos del mayor se vuelven vidriosos- ¡Me fui para perfeccionarme, para ser un mejor líder, para ser un mejor hermano mayor! ¡PARA PODER CUIDARLOS MEJOR, PARA PODER DAR LO MEJOR DE MI!- grita con dolor- ¡PARA MIKEY, PARA DONNIE Y PARA TI!- los ojos de Rafael se abren a todo lo que dan- ¿NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ODIES POR ESO?- lo mira suplicante

¡POR ESO TE ODIOOOOOO!- Rafael vuelve al ataque y esta vez, Leonardo saca sus espadas para defenderse. La lluvia cae con violencia sobre ambos combatientes. Un fuerte choque, hace que las espadas de Leonardo queden atrapadas entre los sais de Rafael- ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, GRRRRRRR!- y por producto de la fuerte presión, las katanas del mayor, se parte en dos. Sorprendido, Leonardo queda tieso al ver a sus amadas espadas, rotas. De un rápido movimiento, Rafael le propina una fuerte trompada en el rostro de Leonardo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Rafael logra "atrapar" la bandana de su hermano entre los dientes de su sai. Ambos hermanos se miran el uno al otro. Leonardo puede percibir una gran ira en los ojos de Rafael. El más joven, lo mira fijamente y observa como los ojos almendrados del mayor, se llenan de lágrimas

Por eso te odio...- murmura Rafael – te odio porque te fuiste... Porque desde que eres líder, me dejabas solo para ser un mejor ninja, un mejor guerrero...- Leonardo no sale de su asombro, al ver como su hermano comienza a llorar también- me dejaste de lado, solo para seguir los anhelos de nuestro padre... Por eso te odio... porque te fuiste para perfeccionarte, porque no te creías perfecto...- de repente los ojos de Rafael dejan de reflejar la ira, para solo reflejar dolor- Cuando en verdad, si lo eres... Leo...- Rafael suelta su arma- Para mí lo eres... Eres perfecto...- el ninja de rojo se apoya en el hombro del mayor. Leonardo sorprendido por tal confesión, solo atina a abrazar a su hermano

¡Rafael!- Al sentir los cálidos brazos del mayor alrededor de él, hace que se confiese...

Y no te odio... jamás lo haría...- solloza Rafael- jamás lo haría... porque te amo, Leo...- tal revelación hace que el herido corazón de Leonardo sane mágicamente. Rafael levanta su cabeza y cruza su mirada con la de su hermano- Te amo... ¡Te odio porque te amo...!

Rafael...- Leonardo toma las mejillas de Rafael y le sonríe con ternura- Yo también te amo...- ambos se abrazan con fuerza. Tal confesión de ambos, provoca que sus más sinceros sentimientos por fin sean liberados de su interior...

Ambos se sueltan, se contemplan y con solo una mirada, basta para que sus labios se junten en un hermoso y cálido beso. La lluvia cae de manera torrencial sobre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes...

La ira, el odio y el rencor, se escurre de sus almas, para ser llevadas por el agua clara y pura de la tormenta, haciendo que el más puro y verdadero amor entre los hermanos, florezca...

"Te amo..." es la última palabra que pronuncian...

**Un año después...**

Había pasado un año desde la última pelea en las azoteas, Leonardo y Rafael, habían decidido mantener en secreto su relación. Los hermanos eran conscientes de que su padre y tal vez, sus hermanos menores, no aprobarían su incestuosa pero verdadera relación.

Con la excusa de que se iban a un viaje de entrenamiento, ambos chicos viajaron a Sudamérica. Leonardo le había prometido a su amante, llevarlo a conocer la majestuosa y aun misteriosa jungla amazónica...

Leo... - Rafael entra a una especie de refugio. Una pequeña y precaria pero cómoda choza, era el lugar perfecto para refugiarse de la lluvia que los invadía en ese momento- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- pregunta el más fuerte

Por supuesto, Rafael...- Leonardo lo toma de las mejillas y lo besa- Muy seguro, lo he meditado muy bien desde el día en que nos transformamos en pareja- Rafael sonríe con picardía ante tal respuesta- Ancio el poder demostrarte físicamente, lo mucho que te amo...- el ninja rojo abraza a su hermano mayor

¡Vaya, entonces ya somos dos!- Rafael mordisquea el cuello del mayor, quien sonríe- Yo también deseo poder poseerte, Leonardo...

¿Y entonces?- Leonardo acaricia los fuertes brazos de su pareja- ¡Ya no me hagas esperar!- al oír eso, Rafael empuja suavemente a su hermano sobre la improvisada cama. Leonardo cae con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¡Tranquilo Leo!- Rafael toma las muñecas de su hermano y las aprieta contra el colchón con delicadeza- No te apures...- lo mira a los ojos con deseo y ansiedad- Tenemos toda una vida para amarnos...

Es verdad...- susurra Leonardo- toda una vida... te amo

Y yo a ti...- Rafael besa con pasión los labios de Leonardo. Abre su boca y su lengua comienza a explorar la cálida boca de su hermano mayor. Leonardo completamente envuelto en deseo, acaricia el pecho y los potentes brazos del menor, con suavidad.

Rafael deja la boca del mayor y pasea sus labios por el cuello de Leonardo. El ninja azul, intensifica sus caricias por todo el cuerpo de su hermano. Rafael gime levemente ante el tacto de su pareja

Besa con delicadeza el pecho de su hermano. Cada parte del cuerpo de Leo, que toca Rafael, hace delirar al mayor

"Te amo, te amo, te amo"- susurra Rafael mientras no deja de besar. Mientras lo hace, desata el nudo de la cinta de cuero que envuelve la cintura de Leonardo y la arroja contra el suelo. Rafael baja sus labios hasta llegar a la parte más sensible del plastrón.

Una ligera corriente eléctrica, viaja por toda la anatomía de Leonardo. Abre sus ojos al sentir como la lengua de Rafael, se pasea por su plastrón inferior. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y sus latidos se intensifican

¡Ra... Ra... Rafael... ahhhhh!- apenas puede articular palabra, Rafael abre ligeramente las piernas de su amante, para poder tener más fácil acceso a la zona más íntima de Leonardo

¡Shhhh!- se burla Rafael al ver como su amado hermano, trata de cerrar sus piernas de manera inconsciente- ¡No te apures, hermano!- dice suavemente mientras observa como el miembro del mayor se libera de su encierro- Esto recién empieza...- y sin más hunde su labios en la entrepierna de Leonardo

Los jadeos del joven líder no se hacen esperar, se agarra con fuerza de las sabanas, al sentir como la cálida boca de Rafael, envuelve su hombría. La lengua del más fuerte "juguetea" con el casi rígido miembro. El cuerpo de Leonardo se arquea ante cada toque, cada caricia y cada beso que su hermano más amado le concede...

Rafael lame cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hermano con deseo y afecto. Su sonrisa crece más y más como su propio miembro y con dolor, Rafael puede observar como su órgano sexual, también es liberado de su vaina.

Leonardo atento a esto, no hace más que tomar entre sus manos el duro miembro de su hermanito y comienza a acariciarlo con deseo. Rafael al sentir las fuertes manos sobre él, también empieza a jadear. Los labios de ambos se vuelven a juntar y los besos se vuelven más apasionados, más salvajes...

Poco a poco, los cuerpos de ambos amantes, comienzan a sudar, debido al acto sexual y al caluroso clima que los rodea.

Una intensa tormenta se cierne sobre la choza que alberga a los amantes y los truenos se mesclan con sus gemidos...

Casi al llegar al éxtasis, Rafael ya no pudiendo contener su erección, abre las piernas de su pareja y busca acceso a la entrada de su amante. Leonardo siente que el dolor lo invade, al sentir como el duro órgano de su hermano, entra a su cuerpo.

Tratando de no lastimarlo tanto, Rafael entra poco a poco al sudoroso cuerpo de Leonardo. ..

El mayor "colabora", abriendo más sus piernas. Cierra sus ojos por el dolor, Rafael al darse cuenta de eso, solo atina a besar con ternura los labios de Leonardo, para transmitirle tranquilidad...

Si lo deseas...- Rafael muy preocupado, le dice con un murmullo- podemos parar...

N... No...- Leonardo abre los ojos y le sonríe- solo hazlo...- Rafael no sabe si continuar o no- Quie... quiero sentirte...- Leonardo le acaricia las mejillas- te amo y quiero sentirte...- Rafael ya sin más, asiente y entra por completo en Leonardo

Ahogando un grito, Leonardo solo se deja llevar por la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria. Rafael se mece con suavidad, tratando de lastimarlo lo menos posible. Con cada movimiento, Leonardo besa y acaricia el musculoso cuerpo de su hermano. Este muy agradecido, devuelve la gentileza, besando su boca, mejilla y frente. Baña el suave rostro de Leonardo con amorosos besos.

Ambos disfrutan de tan hermoso acto de amor, como si fuese el último. Rafael no dejaba de endulzar los oídos de Leonardo, con cada hermosa palabra...

No paraba de repetirle lo mucho que lo amaba, lo tan hermoso y perfecto que era para él. La sonrisa de Leonardo crecía cada vez más. Después de tanto tiempo, podía escuchar lo que su hermano en verdad sentía por el...

Ya no escuchaba reproches, insultos ni frases sarcásticas, solo oía suspiros, frases de amor y la palabra más simple que a la vez, representaba, el sentimiento más puro que pueden sentir los seres por las personas que más aman...

"Te amo, Leonardo..."- Finalizaba Rafael una vez, que ambos, llegaban al éxtasis, juntos...

Ya casi amanecía en la jungla amazónica, Rafael apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano. Leonardo acariciaba la frente de su amante, mientras que ambos contemplaban el sol que empezaba a anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo día...

Leo...- comenzaba a hablar Rafael

¿Si, dime? – respondía sin dejar de acariciar

¿Estás seguro de que debemos decirles a nuestro padre y a nuestros hermanitos, sobre nuestra relación?- preguntaba con duda. Un leve silencio invadió a Leonardo. Al no oír una respuesta, Rafael levanta su vista para mirar a su pareja-¿Y... que me dices?

Que es la decisión más correcta...- le sonríe- Debemos decírselos, ya no podemos ocultarlo más, hermano...- sus ojos solo reflejaban la más grata felicidad

¿Y si no lo aceptan?- enarca las cejas Rafael con preocupación- ¿Qué haremos?

Mmmm... Pues si no lo aceptan...Mmmm... - Leonardo lo mira fijamente- Nos iremos de casa...- Esta respuesta hace alegrar el rostro de Rafael – Ahora que todo es perfecto entre los dos, no voy a permitir que nadie nos quite esta felicidad... – lo toma de las mejillas y choca su frente con la de su amado

Es verdad... que nadie nos la quite...- los hermanos se unen de nuevo en un cálido beso, sellando su más puro y perfecto amor...

**FIN **

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fics yaoi-tcest de las tortugas! Espero que les haya sido de su agrado**

**Debo confesar que no podía evitar sentir un poco de "vergüenza" cuando lo escribía, ya que era mi primer intento de escribir una historia de este tipo.**

**Veré como me va con sus opiniones, jejeje, ya que tengo intensiones de escribir más de este tipo de historias.**

**Aparte de continuar con "Entre fuegos cruzados", tratar de continuar con "Criminales" y "Milk solo ámame a mi", también tengo planeado escribir un yaoi más fuerte y otros mas que involucren a : LeoXMkey, CaseyXRaph, DonnieXApril y un "cuarteto" entre los principales protagonistas...**

**Ya escuchare sus preferencias, y ahora si me despido y espero con ansiedad sus comentarios... ^-^ **

**¡Bye! **

**MIKEMASTERS Z KAI **


End file.
